Shazam (DC Extended Universe)
Billy Batson, also known as Shazam, is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the 2019 film Shazam!, the seventh installment of the DC Extended Universe. He is portrayed by Asher Angel and David Kohlsmith as Billy Batson, and Zachary Levi as Shazam, who also portrayed Chuck Bartowski in the titular series, Fandral in Thor: The Dark World ''and ''Thor: Ragnarok, and voiced Flynn Rider in Tangled. History Beginning Billy Batson is a friendly kid who escaped from his family. Until they find him a new home, but Billy doesn’t like it a lot, but he gets used to it. One day he gets attacked by two bullies, he fights with them, but they say he isn’t strong enough to protect his own family. Billy escapes on a train, running away from the bullies. Transformation Billy is on the train, meanwhile the lights turn off, and Billy hears a voice: “Billy Batson; I choose you”. Billy comes out of the train, and he is in the wizards lair. He seems scared, he looks around and the wizard shows up with a line; “Say my name so my powers might takeover you”. Billy asks what’s his name, the wizard replied; “SHAZAM..”. Billy laughs, but the wizard screams at him to say it. Then he says it and becomes a superhero. He goes back home to his new friend Freddy to reveal his secret. Superhero Training Freddy seems scared, but he believes in who Billy is. Next day he records the first superhero training. Training number one is about super strength. Training number two is about flight. Arguing Next day in school, The bullies bully Billy and Freddy again. But Freddy promises them that in the next day a superhero shall come at lunch. After school Billy disagrees Freddy’s plan and doesn’t come. Except of that he gives autographs and plays with his superhero powers. After school he argues with Freddy, who tells him that because of him he was super bullied by Brett & Burke. Doctor Sivana After he finishes arguing with Freddy, Doctor Sivana approaches him, Shazam takes him as a fan, but then Sivana reveals his magic eye and attacks Shazam. Shazam punches him into the nest, Sivana with anger flies with him to the sky, and punches him all the way down. Then Shazam learns how to fly, but Sivana continues the attack. Billy is able to escape, but Sivana attacks his best friend, Freddy. He asks him where he can find Billy’s family, Freddy has no other choice but to tell. Sacrificing his powers That evening, Sivana ambushes the family of Shazam, he calls Shazam to come home. Shazam comes home and sees his family in danger. Then Sivana orders him to give his powers to him, or his family won’t survive. Billy agrees and goes with Sivana to the rock of eternity. Sivana summons the seven deadly sins and orders Billy to give his powers. Then his family saves him and attack Sivana. They run out of the rock to the winter carnival. Final Battle Sivana goes after Billy and his family. But he traps them once again, and orders Billy to give the name of the champion. Then he takes Sivana’s staff and attacks him. He tells his family to say the name of the champion. Then they turn into adult superheroes and fight off the seven deadly sins. Sivana and Shazam fight all over the sky. They finish on a rooftop, Shazam begins to say bad things about the last sin, Envy. Then Envy comes out of the eye and Sivana gets knocked off. Envy attacks Shazam, and Shazam says his name and hurts the sin. Sivana begins to fall from the building, but Shazam grabs him and drags him into the carnival. There he rips off his magic eye and traps the sins in the eye. Sivana gets arrested and Billy’s family becomes remembered as real heroes. Ending Next day Billy finally feels safe living with his foster family. At school Shazam arrives and tells the school that Freddy taught him about superhero life. He also brings one more friend, Superman. Quotes Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Thieves Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Invulnerable Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilante Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successors Category:Athletic Category:Loyal Category:Protectors